clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spy Guy Pers
You have New Message (Last mini pancake. Mmmmmm... mini pancake) -- Barkjon 00:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Stop Begging Begging Explorer will never make you in the book. What if he was going to but you kept begging him enough to stop? Be paitent. It's just the begining of the story anyway. You might even get blocked for that! User:Icmer In Nyc Re: Begging Icmer is kinda right. I might use your character in the book, but it won't come until one of the middle chapters. Be patient. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was begging. I was just really excited. Spy Guy Pers 04:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sanity Penguin ......hmm....... Nah. I don't think I'm ready for a Sanity Penguin just yet............ you see, I always depicted him as a nerd who lives in his parents cellar, and I just don't know..... Try something else. TurtleShroom Search for Link No offense, but your part doesn't fit in.-- Barkjon 01:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Dont feel upset if you cant come,I may have another party! Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Ok ill meet you on Iceland.Would have replied earlier,but was out christmas shopping.Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Sorry, I am editing Club Penguin Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 22:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) G'night I gtg too.G'night mate!Almost midnight! -Triskelle3 Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Prank "User messages" You want to know how? It's pretty simple! Follow these steps and you'll be on the way to master pranking! # Make a new page entitled "User:Spy Guy Pers/Pranks". Fill it in with funny messages and a section where victims can sign. # Go to your user page, user talk, or both. Click "Edit this page". # At the very top, input the following: You have Put what you want in here (Put what you want in here, but make it start with "last") Example: You have new spam (last weirdo) Turns out as this: You have new spam (last weirdo) # Watch your prank page as more and more users fall for it! That's all there is to it! Enjoy! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:14, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hi. if you think you deserve Rollback powers go here --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 05:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Story Sure you can use him!Idk what to do with him,whats the story about? -Triskelle3 Nollaig Shona Duit!Happy Christmas! Ok.I will help tomorrow,its extremely late where I am.Night!-Triskelle3 Nollaig Shona Duit!Happy Christmas! Ok back on ya about Capturing Eray.Triskelle's is very witty and brave.Think of him as a sober,noble,version of Jack Sparrow (If you have saw pirates of the carribean).If you need quotes,just ask me what kind of situation and ill tell you what he would probobly say. Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Daoibh!Triskelle3 OK Sure. Make sure you research their behavior/personality in their articles. If the article has a quotes section, read that carefully. It will give you some idea of what they would do in a situation. If you have any questions about what they would do in a certain scenario, ask me. Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:00, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Link Ya sure. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Too late. -MTM RE: Siggy Malfunction You forgot to check the box that says "Raw signature". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sure a template would be a good idea. Meet me in server Wool Socks room iceberg, tell me when you're ready! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm there. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Acting Which characters do you want to act as? You might wanna ask some of the penguins you're acting as about what the tone and sound of their voices (not that I'm an expert on movie directing, just thought that might be important there). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! By majority vote, you were promoted to rollback! Welcome to the adminstrator train! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) Capturing Eray I have created the template: You can now use it. Capturing Eray Poster Here's the poster you requested a few minutes ago; The picture I used was my penguin with a gradient over (for more mystery) If you don't like it, I'll redo it, but if you use it please credit me for it. Thanks! (Talk to me!) Hey Spy Guy Pers! I see, as you said on TurtleShroom's talk, that you want to meet everyone on this wiki on Club penguin. Well, I'd like to meet you too! Just tell me when and then we will meet! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I'm there now! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 15:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Capturing Eray I think that your story is excellent!!Congrats on the congrats from me![:-)Lovebirds211 02:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Of Course Sure I can do it.I am excellent in writing and artisrty.I'm better at writing, though.[:-)-- 23:24, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Capturing Eray OK.My character is very brainy and knows what to do in situations that involve tough desisicions, EG:When you have to choose all terrible situations.She could figure out a loophole to get through that area without being seriously hermed.She also has the Amulet of Electricity, so that may help in your quest for Eray.P.S. Her nmae is Eve Lendfell.[:-)-- 01:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Youv'e been chosen!!!!!!! Would you like your penguin to be a judge on Anactican Idol??Let me know[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Youv'e been chosen!!!!!!!(Again!!) Alright, this time i have an AWESOME offer for you.I am making a school, it will be called Antarctican Acdemy(idk if I spelled that right).And YOU can be the Drama/Music tacher.Kinda like Ms.Darbus from HSM, if you watch.Let me know if you wish to accept and I will start making it then, since I have to recruit all of the teachers first.I will base the design of off my school, but I will modify it a little. [:-)--Lovebirds211 22:33, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Antarctican Academy Ok, I will make the maps and the classes section tomorow, because I have to get off of my computer right now.[:-)--Lovebirds211 00:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Here ya go Your signature. Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 23:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Image for Capturing Eray I could make an image for your story now. I just got my software upgraded this weekend and I've been taking art lesson. The only problem is that I don't do size too well. E.G. I could be halfway done and then I realize that it's too big or too small. Just saying. [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 21:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day!!!! I decided you wish you a happy Birthday Spy Guy. I hope you had a great one. Speeddasher Happy Birthday! Your prezzy was the signature lol. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Happy b-day spy just wanted to say that Tails6000 22:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Speak to me *ahem* Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Spy Guy, Happy Brithday to you!!! Hurray!! :-D [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 23:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I forgotten to wish you... HAPPY B1 RTHDAY! Once again, so sorry to explain this after your birthday. Anyway, instead of putting the siggy using typing all the time, go to , place your siggy Triskelle gave you, and then you could just use the --~~~~ , appearing as your NEW SIGNATURE!!! I hope you could make use of my advice and once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ---- Sincerly, --Alex001 12:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) you could do anything here... I should say, , , and here is my "Leet" page. As you wish. (Talk to me!) 03:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Note to self... E-mail Club Penguin at fanmail@clubpenguin.com. (Why am I signing this?) --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 22:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted to adminstrator (sysop - sys'tem '''op'erator). For help on how to use sysop powers, go to ''Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Administrators! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Bad User If you made that account, and are fine with administators testing it, then that's your choice. I won't be taking part in this though - I don't feel its right to ban someone that hasn't done anything =/ (Talk to me!) 04:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey Spy Guy Pers! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Screenshots - too easy for people.! All a person needs to do is hit the button PrintScreen (PrtSrc), open paint, paste it and save! On linux, it's even easier! Just press PrintScreen and save it! -- 13:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Award! =D You have received my '''Award', for being awesome! =D --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 17:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Here yah go. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me and I'll remake it. (Talk to me!) 02:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Private party! Hey, Spy Guy, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Kay. Tommy Bommy 01:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) hi, im sure you dont know of me, i am sonicfire45, a parody of sonic the hegdehog, i was asking two questions; 1.could we be friends in clubpenguin? 2.im kinda new, can you please tell me more about the secret pages? if you answer these i say thx YES YES I know what you're talking about! I have been playing Team Fortress 2 for ages as well as Portal and Half-Life 2 and Sk8itbot (my brother) has nearly all the games on PC. We have a few parodies, I'm making Group Castle which is our TF2 parody and I think we can make a new portal one cause I asked to make that and I kinda forgot about it....anyway so yeah PLEASE come back! If you don't remember me, I'm Metalmanager. Okay, bye and please come back!! --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!]] 08:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME BACK TO THE CPFW! Hello, I am Dan Beronews, or, on my old account, Anniemoose98. I want to say welcome back. The wiki has never forgotten you. (I actually have always wanted to know the end to "Capturing Eray"!) I think that I can get TurtleShroom to re-instate you as a sysop. I, on behath of the CPFW, am giving you the welcome template. Hey Spy Guy Pers! Hi it's me IMMAGENTICEFLOWER485 or Iceflower485. Welcome back! I'm so glad that you decided to join again. By the way, are you going to finish the story "Capturing Erray?" I think it's great and I will love to help you finish it if you decide to do so. Also, about that comment I made on your Youtube channel a month ago, I was really hoping that you would read it and remember that whoever joined this website or quit that they would never be forgottten, and that one day when a new user joins and reads your articles or hears about your stories that they will always be admired by that person or people. Iceflower485 18:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Iceflower485Iceflower485 18:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Picture Request Yeh, I'll do it. Just be patient. I'll have it done by around Saturdayish. Hopefully, it'll be pretty good. But yeah. Kthnxbai. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 21:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! By the way, your character is starring in X and the City. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC)